Shi'' Tok Industrial
Category:Companies Category:Businesses Category:Product Catalogue About the company Shi'' tok Industrial originally started out by producing products used by the Dark Templar Crusaders. Once Ballz Bralor resumed command of the clan, he saw an opportunity to make the group a good amount of money and opened the business under the name Shi'tok Industries. All products are now created at Clakdor VII with space faring vehicles being constructed in orbit while ground vehicles are created in a newly constructed dome on the planet. The shipyard and colony are known as the Inner Sanctum *Length: 110km *Width: 110km *Height: 110km *Hull: mishmash of randomized metals but mostly durasteel and nanolined titanium *Armament: **4000 flak cannons **2000 annihilator defensive system **50 missile pods **80 SH.I.T. 42 advanced turbolaser (only a quarter of the turbolasers can be fired in one direction at any one time} **200 ion cannons (same as above) **several thousand tractor beams with more than half being used inside the shipyard for moving construction lines, ships, and parts *Speed: 35mglt, I never tested and I will be very unhappy when I find out the km/h speed *Description: The colony takes up a good portion of the station and as such there is little room for weapons systems. Half of the colony is broken up for farming for food, ragehol, and etc. The shipyards use a revolutionary new kind of construction lines; a vast open area that is loosely reinforced. The yard features 800 droid construction lines. It takes two lines to create a starfighter in one (rl) day. *5 lines for a support in 2 days *15 for a light class vehicle in 4 days *50 for a medium in one week *100 for a light in two weeks *600 for one main SSD in 2 months with 200 lines producing weapons, shield generators and other systems. Products Air Leviathan Unique products Ragehol Death stick lines they're smokable Resonance reactor Weapons Gauss Automatic Shotgun 12 gauge (G.A.S. 12) *Manufacturer: Shi'Tok Ind, Ballz *Production Rights: Dark Templar Crusaders *Designation: Personal *Type: ranged, projectile *Cost: 25 cr *Description: The GAS uses a coil based firing mechanism to launch rounds usually filled with highly refined diamond shaped nanolined titanium pellets. The shotgun can also fire grenade, incendiary, armor piercing and high explosive rounds. Built into the shotgun is a targeting computer to determine the range and how much power will be needed fire a proper shot. the GAS can fire 300 rounds per minute. SW-51 "death dealer *Product Information *Manufacturer: Shi'Tok Ind, Array Bralor *Production Rights: Array Bralor *Designation: Personnel *Type: Ranged *Cost: 10,000 *Description: Newest innovation from Shi'tok industries. the death dealer deals out a maximum amount of damage to any target. weighs 10 pounds and is shielded for scanning purposes. a universal mag lock locks onto the backs of most soldiers armor. comes with a standard sling harness. *equipped with *rapid fire slug thrower or medium repeating blaster *1 homing missile *1 flamethrower *dart gun(8 poisonous, 8 tranquilizer) *1 ice blaster *weapon comes in 5 different colors: camo desert, camo jungle, black, white, and neon pink(don't ask) *built in computer enhances range and can link to most helmet hug displays *note additions on this weapon include extra ammo chain feed backpack for 5000 more rounds, 2 missiles, one extra flame canister, 60 darts and a nitro coil. cost 2500 Rc *second note: the replay feature is an extra package using nano missiles for an additional 2500Rc and only holds 1000 rounds instead of 3000. *demo: YouTube Heavy weapon series SMUT *Type: (Ranged, directed energy) *Cost: 1200cr *Description: The shoulder mounted ultra light turbolaser or "SMUT" for short is one of the newest and innovative designs. What was once thought impossible thanks to massive amounts of capacitors needed to store the blaster gas for a standard turbolaser these new ultra light turbolasers use Ragahol as an alternative thus needing less blaster gas. Still the blast is much less powerful than a standard turbolaser. A single charge can fire 8 shots. 4 second reload. additional clps cost 80cr S&M^3 Type: (Ranged, projectile) Cost: 2,100cr Description: The shoulder mounted missile matrix or S&M^3 is a heavy weapons set specifically designed to large targets. The matrix comes with one main missile launcher capable of firing any of Shi'' Tok Industrial's personal missiles including *cruise missile- take out aerial targets *bunkerbuster- take out fortified targets *smart missile- tracks a target via built in driod brain The matrix also has a missile pod on either side capable of holdings nine nano missiles or rockets. Nano missiles are small homing missiles capable of disabling anything as large as a speeder. The rockets are dummy fire warheads with a strong enough payload to disable a medium vehicle with a direct hit. RPC Type: ranged, projectile melee Cost: 800cr Description: The RPC is the most violent weapon in the Shi'' Tok arsenal and consequently the most frequently used, Not only for it's easy carrying ability but also for it's fear affect. The RPC is a fusion engine that is linked to a droid brain matrix for homing features which is then linked to a vibrochainsaw. The user simply paints the targeted location, vehicle or heat source, and fires. The weapon rips into bone, steel and morals